Don't Speak
by Freds girly
Summary: Okay first off this is a H/H fic, it takes place after their 7th year they are expeirencing ahem.. problems......


A/N hey everyone it's me again I was bored and listening to No Doubt and thought

"Why don't I do a song-fic to DON'T SPEAK? So that's what I've done, so here ya

go!

  
  
  
  


DON'T SPEAK

  
  


** The rain was pouring down on top of her as she walked through the cold streets**

**of London. She was drenched through and through. It was as though she was**

**missing half of her. Since her exit of the infamous school if Witchcraft and**

**Wizardry "Hogwarts" she had been lost and confused. Her mind spun through back**

**to her 7th year at Hogwarts.******

  
  


**_You and me We used to be together Every day together always_******

  
  


**"Hermione hold on!" yelled a tall boy with jet black hair. The sound echoed**

**throughout the hallway she was rushing through. He was her best friend. They**

**were almost never apart. For the first six years they were together at school**

**the relationship was completely plutonic. They were as close as someone could**

**get but it unfolded like the bud of a rose on them. It spread its delicate**

**pedals into a love they were not expecting. But just as it had it's spectacular**

**start it had a harsh ending.**

  
  


**_I really feel I'm losing my best friend I can't believe This could be the end_**____

  
  


**The accusations flew, the tears were shed, and no one was left un-scathed. The**

**closeness was lost and all that Hermione wanted to have was that friend back in**

**her life. Both their lives were changed. The friendship was gone.******

  
  


__**_It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real _********_Well I don't want to know_**

  
  


__**In the years to come Hermione didn't want to think about Harry. She kept telling herself that they would see one another again and live happily ever after. She didn't want to know the truth, she hid herself away from it. *It's not real* she would tell herself *It's fake, it's all in my imagination* but the hurt lived on. **

  
  


**_Don't speak, I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining_**

  
  


**__****Sopping wet, dreaming of a warm bath Hermione stumbled into her flat. She had just set her keys on the hook by the door, the phone rang. ****_RING, RING_! She ignored it. Her mind was on the bubble bath awaiting her sore body. After the fourth ring the machine next to the phone picked up. "Hi this is Hermi, I'm not home right now but leave a message and I'll hear it when I come home bye!" it clicked and started to record. **

**"Hi Hermi" came the deep rumble of a known voice "It's Harry, I need to talk to you. I need to explain to you about some things that happened in the past. Please call me back" he left his number and ended the message. **

  
  


**_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Don't speak_****_ I know what you're thinking_**

  
  


******Hermione looked at herself in the mirror with wide eyes. *Harry* she thought. She stepped carefully into her bath and flipped the cd player next to it on. The sweet tunes of Enya engulfed the bathroom. She felt a pang of hurt in her stomach like the shot of pain that burst through her body the day Harry told her about Cho Chang. She debated with herself while she floated around in the tub whether or not she should call him.**

  
  


**__****_I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_**

  
  


******She decided to call him out of the curiosity of what he had to say. She knew it would hurt her but it was worth a try. Just to talk to him. Just to feel his presence. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. Her hand was shaking her breath was choppy. She counted the rings on the other end. "1...2...3..." **

**"Hullo?" came the deep voice of Harry Potter on the other end. **

**"Hi Harry, it's me"**

  
  


**_Our memories They can be inviting_****_ But some are altogether_**__ **_Mighty frightening_**

  
  


**Her mind sped back to the past. She saw herself and Harry dancing in the Great Hall on their graduation night. He twirled her around him then caught her and pulled her close to him. She remembered how his heart beat inside his chest right next to her ear. He twirled her again, her dress whipped around her legs and fell again. He reached down slowly she remembered, he kissed her so softly yet with so much force it was mind altering. She shook with fright.**

  
  


******_As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands_****_ I sit and cry_****__**

  
  


**__****That night was the last night of their rose bud love. She felt it in her veins. She felt it die, after it happened she hung her head and cried.**

  
  


**__****_Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining_********_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_******

**_Don't speak_**__

**"Hermi" he said hoarsely.**

**"Don't call me that my name is Hermione" she snapped.**

**"Hermione" he mimicked "I need to talk to you in person. Meet me at the leaky cauldron please" he whined.**

**"I don't know Harry, I just got out of the bathtub, my hair is wet."**

**"You're a witch Hermi.. sorry Hermione"**

**"Fine, let me get dressed, ta ta" and she hung up the phone. She dried her hair with magic dressed quickly and apperated to the tiny pub. Once there she found Harry sitting alone at a table. He had grown quite a bit since his seventeenth year. She faltered. *Why does he have to look so good?* she thought bitterly to herself. She walked over to him holding back the urge to strangle him.**** When she sat down, it started...**

  
  


**"Hermione, you look beautiful" he said looking up. Hermione looked down at herself, her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, she had a burgundy "Percy Weasley for President" sweatshirt on and dark blue sweats on. She sniggered.**

**"Nice try Potter" she said.**

**"Hermione, I need to talk to you" he whispered into her ear. Startled she pulled back her bejeweled ear.**

**"Then talk" she said as though it was obvious.**

**"I need to talk in private" he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to the hotel part of the pub. She protested throughly but Harry won in the end. When they reached his room he opened the door slowly. The wind was blowing around gently throughout the entire room. Hermione looked up and saw the door facing over the Alley was open and the curtains were swirling around the opening. **

**"Hermione" Harry whispered. "I have been thinking about what I did to you back at Hogwarts and I wanted to apologize with my whole heart. I know what it must have done to you..." he was ended by Hermione putting her finger to her lips.**

**"Shh. You have no idea what you did to me, your very words pain me to hear. You left me on what was supposed to be one of my happiest days did you know that? Do you understand the pure hatred I had for you? Do you? Then I get this random message on my machine back at my home and it's you begging to see me. What did Cho leave you?"**

  
  


**_I know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons_**__ **_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_****__**

  
  


**"No Hermione I left her. I couldn't get you out of my head. You were always there always there no matter what."**

**"I know what your trying to do here Harry, your trying to suck me into your pool well my friend it isn't going to happen. I will not give in. You hurt me Harry Potter I can't trust you anymore."**

**"Can't I tell you why I did it?"**

**"No, I don't need them, I have made up my mind."**

  
  


**__****_It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are_**__

****

**She flashed back to their last day at Hogwarts. Harry was desperately trying to regain her friendship. As she was walking to the carriages with Ron Harry came behind her.**

**"Hermi, I'm sorry can't we still be friends?" she turned around and glared at him.**

**"Face it Harry, we can't it's gone, stop pretending!"**

  
  


**You and me I can see us dying...are we? ******

  
  


**"Hermi that was year ago... we still have a chance, we aren't dead yet are we?" he asked desperately his eyes twinkled as tears started to surface. "Hermi I love you..."**

**"Oh Harry..."**

  
  


**_Hush Hush Darlin' Hush Hush Darlin' _****_Hush Hush Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _****_Hush Hush Darlin' _****_Hush Hush Darlin' _****_Hush Hush Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_**__

**Tears poured down his cheeks. Hermione walked slowly over to him and sat down beside him. She put her finger to his lips and quieted his tears. "Hush, it's okay." He looked up at her. "Don't tell me anything else... it hurts too much lets just start over" Harry broke into his handsome smile and hugged her.**

**"Oh Hermi, I've missed you" she smiled.**

**"Me too, I've missed you too."**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** A/N So.... how'd you like it?** **Was it good or bad? Please tell me, be a responsible reader and review!**

  
  
  
  


**__****__**

****__ ****

**__**

****

******__**

****

****__ **__**

  
  


**__******

****

  
  



End file.
